The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Lightning Flash’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar originated as a chance seedling in a bed of Coreopsis tripteris seedlings at the nursery in North Carolina.